Why Did I Dream That!
by writerchick13
Summary: After several apperances by James Potter, Lily falls asleep while doing her homework. The dream that persues is very interesting. please read Dreams first. [oneshot] LilyJames plz review!


**Sequel to "Dreams…" …I'm bored. Lol**

**Disclaimer: OMG, you guys, I have to tell you something. I am NOT JK! And all along I thought that I was the one writing those fantastic books. Now I think I will go cry…it really took me by surprise and all you know. (A/N I do however, own the spell and the text that goes with it. Go me.)**

"Why Did I Dream That!"

Lily Evans sighed and laid her book bag down in a chair that was beside the door. Classes were over for the day and she finally had some peace and quiet in her Head Girl room. She had been detained only slightly by James Potter, he had shouted after her, "Hey, spend new years eve with me?" she had told him no, never in all of her life would she spend one night with him.

_It's a wonder he hasn't given up on asking me out after 4 years._ she thought to herself as she undressed to get into a warm relaxing shower.

As she stepped into the hot water, she thought about the comfy four poster bed that was waiting for her after she was finished.

It had been a hard day with classes. She was the top student, true, but she could only be brilliant in so many classes. She was great in Charms and Transfiguration, but with things like Potions and Defense Against The Dark Arts, she had to work to keep up with the material. She wasn't that shabby or anything, but she wasn't the most promising student in there either. She had a potions essay due the following Tuesday and Charms homework due Friday. She decided that she would have to finish the Charms homework before she went to bed.

As the water was now running cold, she turned the faucet off and stepped out. After wrapping a towel around her, she opened the bathroom door to find James Potter standing in her room.

"James Potter, what are you doing in my room!" she screeched.

"I just came to see if I could borrow your notes from Potions, we have an essay due in a week you know." James said easily, not the least bit intimidated that the woman before him wasn't wearing anything but a towel.

_Who am I kidding, he probably sees woman naked all the time, the way that he gets around…or is that Sirius?_ she thought viciously to herself, all the while still screaming at James that no, he could not borrow her notes, and to go bother someone else who has time to waste on him.

James looked hurt for a second, and then swiftly marched out of her room without a backward glance.

Lily waited a couple of seconds to see if he would come bursting back in, and then got into her night clothes.

She settled down at the mahogany desk and took out her Charms paper.

_Name the proper wand movements and incantation to the spell 'Fin Slarparte'_

Lily already had most of the essay done, she just needed her conclusion and to spell check it. She opened her Charms textbook to the page she had marked and started reading.

'Fin Slarparte is a very useful as well as dangerous spell that should not be attempted by anyone below N.E.W.T. level.

The spell is one commonly used by wizards or witches wishing to get rid of something that has matter to it. For example, one can not get rid of love or air, as neither one has any matter to it, it is simply there…'

Lily's eyes strayed from the page. She was so tired, and her bed looked so soft and inviting.

_No. _she firmly told herself._ I must finish this essay and then I can go to sleep._

She forced herself to continue reading and writing, but somehow, she couldn't get past that sentence.

'For example, one can not get rid of love or air, as neither one has any matter to it, it is simply there…'

_James Potter has matter, maybe I can use the spell to get rid of him._ Lily thought sleepily before closing her eyes and giving in to sleep…and her dreams.

XxXxXxXx

"James."

"Yes Lily?"

"Do you love me?"

James was taken aback for a second at such a random question and then got hold of his senses again.

"Yes Lily, with all of my heart." He smiled cheekily.

There was silence for a couple of minutes, and then James, being James, asked a question.

"Lily?"

"Yes James?"

"Do you love me?" he asked innocently.

Lily turned over and gave him a playful swat on his arm.

"Were you mocking me?" she demanded to know.

"Why yes, I think I was." James mock frowned.

"Well, your answer is yes you git." Lily said lovingly.

James leaned in, Lily closed her eyes. She could feel him getting closer…closer…

"Lily?"

Lily shot up out of her chair at the desk. She looked at the person who was standing beside her, looking amused.

"What do you want James." Lily said, rubbing her eyes.

"Uh, I just wanted to say that I'm sorry and I should have knocked." James said, speaking to the floor rather than her.

James looked so cute standing there with his head down, that it was almost to much for Lily to take. But she got ahold of her emotions and said formally,

"Oh. It's okay. Just knock next time. Do you still need my potions notes?" she offered.

"No, I got Moony's." James said brightly and turned around to walk out.

"James?" Lily quickly said.

"Yeah?" James asked hopefully.

"…goodnight."

"Oh yeah, goodnight." he said, looking let down and left.

Lily thought for a second and then said aloud "Now why did I dream that!"

**A/N yeah, okay a couple of things. Lily's dream happened before James, except I don't guess it really matters. Both dreams are in 7th year, and James and Lily are the heads. Cliché, I know but that is the best that I can come up with at 2:00 in the morning. Other than that…just hoped you enjoyed and leave a review on your way out please! Love from-writerchick13**


End file.
